leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Igor, the Sagitarrius
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Ranged |health = 40 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 395 (+73.15) |damage= 58.82 (+3.11) |range = 500 |armor = 24.55 (+2.85) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.601 (+0.238%) |healthregen = 6.45 (+0.82) |speed = 360 }} Igor is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Igor is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Sagittarius, Stellar Champion no. 002. Abilities Sagittarius was an artisan and a virtouso if we talk about archery. At the start of the game he is equipped by a normal bow, he can upgrade or buy new weapon in the store. There is first 3 types of weapon of archery the Short bow, Long bow and a Cross bow. And each bows can be upgraded to become Enchanted bow, Mile bow and Hextech-crossbow respectively. Each bow have it's own passive. He can choose on 3 bow after killing 75 units and auto-upgrades bow after killing 200 units, specially amount for crossbow is 130 units only. * : grants Igor bonus attack speed that increases amount per attack to champion or per second when inside the battle. Looses up 2 stack every second when out of battle after 2 second but gains bonus movement speed until stack looses. If upgraded to Enchanted Bow (glowing short bow), attack speed doubles up then basic attack will deal additional magic damage. Attack speed limit will also increase it's amount as the stack build up infinitely but after reaching the limit, his total output physical damage in basic attack is been reduced by 2% per new stack gained after exceeding the limit, up to a maximum of 40% max reduction. * : grants Igor bonus attack damage, critical strike damage and attack range of 150 units. If upgraded to Mile bow (charred long bow), when pausing an attack Igor build up range infinitely (possibly to have a range of global) in every 3 second. Now his basic attack will deal additional physical damage which it is increased for every 100 unit travelled before it impact tounit, this could also critically strikes. Increased damage is 35% effective to turrets. * : grants Igor a stacking shield in every successful release of attack to any unit but Igor can release a single attack in every 1.5 seconds before it takes time to reload but basic attack deal true damage based on target's maximum health. If upgraded to Hextech-crossbow (green plated hextech weapon) , now he can store for up to 2 load of attacks and reloads for 2 second. Now killing a unit will heal him instead of shield. |leveling= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Killing a unit or striking a champion at the back will conjure a constellar mark in the ground of a unit or champion. Walking through it will grant Igor bonus movement speed in over 1.5 second and effects based on the chosen weapon. Igor gain +2 stack of attack speed, Igor gain +50 unit range, and Igor gain a single reload. Constellar Mark lasts in over 25 seconds. Gain a triple effect of passive movement speed, avoid unit collision and every basic attack to any enemy unit will leave a constellar mark. This effect will last in over 4 seconds and 6 seconds if crossbow is chosen. He can also jump over the narrow walls once after activation. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} This skill will apply new effects on respective weapon chosen. On duration of fall is increased to 2.5 seconds, can be casted 3500 unit cast range but have a ~0.85 second delay, and it will fall a single wave but it deal an additional of true damage equal to target's 10 maximum health and apply stun instead of slow. Igor release a magical arrow/bolt to the sky, after a ~0.65 second delay, a magical arrow fall and stick to the ground marking it, if there is any enemy unit in detonwtion area a wave of stellar arrow falls in the ~270 unit radius AOE dealing magic damage per wave of arrow in over 1.5 seconds in which the rate of fall varies in the attack speed of Igor. If there is no enemy unit, fall is paused until any enemy/neutral units is inside the Area of Detonation ~100 unit radius. Apply vision on cast to area of detonation for 0.5 second and while the arrow falls. Magical Arrow Mark lasts in over 25 seconds and Igor can only make one mark at a time. It also apply slow to target which is affected by first wave of arrow fall in over 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |range= 475 units |cost= 150 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= 14 seconds }} }} |range=900 units |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 10 seconds }} }} |range= 475 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= MANA }} }} Lore Igor is a the mythical creatures, they are found in the middle of jungle and thier tribe peacefully norturing thier lives. Usually the warriors of centaurs is equipped with bow and arrows even they have masculine forms they tend to stick in archery arts. Igor was also a great hero from thier tribe becomes the God after it's great battle with viscious intruders. Comment I appreciate it whoever made a story for Igor.. Category:Custom champions